Hipocresía Sasusaku
by sasuade
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas que algunas personas ocultan por el bien de los demás, pero a veces se equivocan. Callar los sentimientos está mal porque sufres en tu interior y también lastimas al ser querido.  Sakura Haruno deberá aprender eso.


**Hipocresía….Sasusaku**

Mis piernas ya no las sentía, estaban muy cansadas de tanto correr. No importaba eso, solo quería llegar a mi destino. A impedir algo que no quería que se realizara. Las mentiras son la peor cosa que puede haber, y yo era la mejor de todas en decirlas.

Fui hipócrita al decirle que estaba feliz por él cuando me dijo que estaba pensando en pedirle matrimonio a su novia (yo sabía que no la amaba); lo fui al aceptar ser su madrina de bodas (no asistiría ese día); lo fui al decirle que estaba enamoraba de mi novio cuando nunca fue verdad; lo fui al decirle que lo quería porque era un buen amigo (yo lo amaba).

Las gotas de lluvia azotaban mi cuerpo sin clemencia, tal vez me querían castigar por lo mal que había actuado. Y en verdad que me lo merecía ya que hasta le había ayudado a su novia a organizar su boda. Él se iba a casar con una tal Hikari, una linda joven alta, delgada, de tez blanca, ojos azules como el cielo despejado y cabello de color marrón oscuro. Sabía que ellos no se amaban, simplemente porque sentí su amor ese día que me besó.

**Flashback **

Estábamos todos sentados alrededor de una botella, la botella apuntadora. Era un día viernes, una semana antes de la boda. Casi todos estaban presentes: Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Itachi, Ino, Sai, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Ten Ten, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Chouji y yo.

Ese sería uno de los últimos días de juegos antes de que Sasuke se mudara de casa, ya que el se tendría que ir a vivir en una nueva mansión con su esposa. Las fiestas entre amigos siempre se organizaban en su casa, siempre eran divertidas y emocionantes.

Acomodé bien mis cabellos tras mi oreja, me estaba dificultando la visual. Hasta el momento, Naruto, un chico rubio, de ojos azules e hiperactivo, había besado a Hinata, una chica de ojos color perla y cabello negro; Gaara, un chico pelirrojo y ojos verde aguamarina, había besado a Ino, una amiga rubia de ojos azules.

Mi turno de girar el objeto de cristal llegó y… empecé a ver la escena en cámara lenta, cada giro me detenía la respiración, no quería besar a cualquiera, yo no era así; pero esas eran las reglas del juego y yo debía acatarlas.

-Wow-exclamó Naruto- te tocó besar a Sasuke.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, los había cerrado por el miedo a ver con quien me tocaría. Todos me miraban detenidamente, tenía que actuar. Me levanté lentamente en su dirección. Él se veía tan guapo como todos los días, con sus cabellos negros alborotados y sus orbes azabaches posadas en las mías. Mi novio, Itachi, me estaba mirando muy raro, parecía estar celoso por lo que iba a hacer, tal vez era muy obvia con mis sentimientos. No, eso no podía ser, ya me hubieran insinuado algo.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?-le pregunté a todos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si-dijeron al unísono.

-Pero…

Yo sabía que podía llegar a perder el control al sentir sus labios, nunca los había probado, pero estaba segura de eso, algo dentro de mí me lo gritaba.

Me incliné hacia él, ya que estaba sentado. Me sonrió de una manera extraña, no sabía por qué.

Sus labios y los míos se volvieron uno solo. Una sensación extraña y bonita a la vez se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Sus cálidos labios eran los más deliciosos que había probado jamás. Cuando el iba a profundizar el beso, recordé que estábamos enfrente de todos y con mi novio observándome. Lo peor de todo era que Itachi, siendo hermano de Sasuke, sabía que yo no lo amaba y aún así estaba conmigo. Yo acepté ser su novia porque él me recordaba a Sasuke, mi gran amor, mi razón de ser.

Me aparté de él cargando con las miradas de los presentes. Me sentía un tanto incómoda y no podía salir corriendo de allí porque me delataría. Así que me senté en mi lugar y seguí jugando. El resto de la noche me la pasé evitando la mirada de Sasuke, yo disimulaba no darme cuenta, pero me miraba de una forma diferente. Cabía la posibilidad de que él hubiera sentido la misma sensación agradable después de nuestro contacto.

**Fin flashback **

Las señales salían de mi cerebro, haciendo que mis piernas continuaran. Con cada avance sentía una sensación extraña y agradable, tal vez adrenalina. Lo que sabía era que sin importar lo cansada que estaba, seguí corriendo porque quería más y más, quería seguir sintiendo lo que hacía.

No estaba segura de si lo que hacía estaba bien o no, pero continuaba. Yo no sería la culpable de un casamiento fallido, y menos del casamiento del hombre que amo.

Ahora ya no tenía nada que me impidiera estar con él puesto que había terminado con Itachi. Le había dicho la verdad, no aguantaba más esa farsa. Sus besos no eran los que me llenaban, su mirada no me hacía perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No sentía nada más que amistad hacia él. Itachi era muy bueno, fue por eso mismo que le dije la verdad, le dije que mi corazón le pertenecía a su hermano.

Solo yo sabía lo bien que me sentía cuando el estaba cerca de mí, ese era otro de mis motivos por el cual corría por la lluvia.

**Flashback**

Estaba tomando un poco de alcohol. Quería dejar de pensar en él, en su boda y en qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos.

-Hoy es su despedida de soltero-susurré.

La barra de la disco estaba llena, era un viernes, eso lo explicaba. Me había escabullido de las preguntas de mis padres, de Ino y de Hinata para llegar hasta aquí.

El alcohol no era muy bueno haciendo su trabajo, aún pensaba en él. La música estaba demasiada alta, golpeando mi tímpano a cada momento.

Me dirigí a la pista, quedando entre varias parejas. La música que pasaba era una muy popular en esos lugares. La gente saltaba y bailaba casi igual.

Fue en ese momento que me pareció reconocer a una persona entre la muchedumbre.

-No puede ser-me dije a mí misma.

Había sido una tonta al olvidar que los muchachos dijeron que saldrían a una discoteca, y yo estaba en una. Me acerqué discretamente y vi como se acercaba demasiado a una chica rubia y le hablaba. Por lo que pude escuchar, estaba muy tomado o eso era lo que yo quería creer.

-Sasuke-le llamé.

De inmediato se apartó de la mujer y me miró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ven vamos-lo tomé de la mano- te llevaré a tu casa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no quiero que hagas algo inapropiado como acostarte con la primera en tu camino.

-¿Quieres que sea contigo?

Su pregunta me ruborizó, pero no estaba en lo cierto. Lo amaba, pero no quería estar con él así.

-No, claro que no. Solo le estoy haciendo un favor a tu novia y futura esposa.

-No me hables de ella.

-¿En realidad no estás tomado o sí?

-Hmp.

-Lo sé porque no hueles a alcohol.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me susurró.

-Pero tú si.

Me alejé de él.

-Eso no es cierto, solo tomé unos tragos.

-Me parece que yo tendré que llevarte a tu casa.

Sin decirle nada, me abrí paso entre las personas y salí de la discoteca. Él me siguió hasta donde me encontraba.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunté.

-Te acompañaré a tu casa.

-No lo creo. Mejor ve y sigue con lo que hacías, de seguro esa rubia te está esperando.

-Si no te conociera pensaría que estás celosa.

-¿Celosa? Jajajaja no te creas tan importante.

-Soy importante.

Caminamos por las calles hasta llegar a mi casa. Habíamos estado hablando de trivialidades en el camino. Su compañía era muy agradable, y lo mejor de todo, teníamos muchas cosas en común.

**Fin flashback**

A lo lejos divisé las grandes puertas de la iglesia de la cuidad. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y me dolía mi lado derecho por no haber respirado bien mientras corría. A los costados de la entrada había grandes arreglos de flores y afuera estaba estacionada una limusina negra con un gran moño blanco en el techo. Ese era el "vehículo" de los novios.

Entré a toda prisa al templo. Caminé apresurada por la alfombra roja.

-No lo hagas-grité.

Todos los presentes de voltearon a verme, incluso los novios.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?-me preguntó el azabache que estaba en el altar.

-No puedes casarte, tú no la amas.

El murmullo no se hizo esperar, las personas iniciaron conversación con su compañero/a de al lado. Muchas de las cosas que pude escuchar no eran muy "amables" hacia mi persona.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Lo supe la noche de tu despedida de soltero, cuando estuvimos juntos.

Lo siguiente fue un "¿Qué?" de sorpresa. Me di cuenta de que lo que había dicho se podía interpretar de otra forma. Y eso me hacía ver como la típica amante arruina bodas de las películas.

-Lo siento, no me expresé bien-empecé a decir- Hikari, yo no me acosté con Sasuke, me refería a cuando me acompañó a mi casa y hablamos por el camino.

-Sakura, ¿por qué me haces esto?-me preguntó la novia.

-Juro que no es nada contra ti, te estoy haciendo un favor al impedir que te cases con un hombre que no te ama, si lo haces serás infeliz.

Ella bajó la mirada y pequeñas lágrimas se presentaron. Me sentía mal, pero…

-Yo no voy a ser una cómplice más de ustedes, no como muchos de los presentes que lo sabe y se quedaron callados. El matrimonio es algo muy serio como para tomarlo a la ligera. Pueden preguntárselo al padre.

-Ella tiene razón-confirmó el hombre viejo del altar.

-Mi trabajo aquí está hecho, no podía ver como el hombre que amo arruinaba su vida. Ahora pueden seguir con la ceremonia.

Terminado de decir eso, salí corriendo de allí.

Parecía mentira que justo en el momento en que mis piernas estaban cansadas, debía correr más de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pero ya no habría mentiras en mi vida, no más.

No podía ir a mi casa, ahí de seguro me buscarían para decirme infinidades de cosas por haber interrumpido la boda. Deseaba que él le llegara a tomar el camino correcto y amase a la mujer con la que se casaría.

Corrí hasta mi lugar especial en el mundo, corrí hasta el edificio más alto de la cuidad. Me subí al ascensor y me bajé en la azotea. No me importaba que no tuviera techo el lugar, que más daba si ya estaba mojada. Me tiré al piso y empecé a llorar. Sentí una presión en el pecho por saber que él se estaba casando con otra mujer.

Estaba tan cansada que lentamente, mis párpados me pesaron y me dejé llevar, quedándome dormida, sentada en el piso, recostada por la pared.

Fui volviendo a la realidad, no quería abrir los ojos. Sabía que ya había parado de llover porque las gotas ya no rompían contra mi piel. De hecho, no me sentía mojada. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me sorprendí al verme en una habitación. Me puse boca abajo y suspiré. No sabía donde estaba pero ya que me encontraba allí, mejor disfrutaba.

-Eres una dormilona.

Me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz. Me volteé y me recosté por el respaldero de la cama.

-Sasuke, ¿qué hago aquí?

-Te encontré dormida bajo la lluvia y te traje. ¿Estás consciente de lo que hiciste? Pudiste haberte enfermado-me estaba ¿reprendiendo?

-Pensé que nadie me encontraría. Nadie sabía de ese lugar.

-Excepto yo. Hace unos días te seguí para saber dónde pasabas el tiempo que desaparecías.

Me tapé con las sábanas.

-No debiste hacer eso, Sasuke. Por cierto, ¿este es tu cuarto?

-Sí.

Su aroma estaba por todas partes, por eso abracé la almohada, me encantaba imaginar que él estaba en su lugar.

-¿Aún tienes sueño?

-Un poco-me acomodé la ropa.

Mi ropa… mi ropa no era la misma. Con mis dedos distinguí unos botones, eran más o menos siete. Una camisa.

Me destapé y vi que tenía razón, era una camisa de color celeste que me llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

Me percaté de cómo Sasuke me miraba con una cara de diversión. No entendía el por qué.

-¿Qué? No me digas que tú me quitaste la ropa.

-Tuve que hacerlo, no quería que te enfermes.

Miré entre la camisa y mi cuerpo.

-Eres un… ni siquiera me dejaste la ropa interior.

-Que caso tenía quitarte la ropa y dejarte con lo demás si estaba mojado, de igual manera te hubieras resfriado.

-Mmm-me volví a topar.

-Vamos, tienes que levantarte, no seas perezosa.

Estaba tan cómoda que no quería moverme ni un milímetro. Él estiró las sábanas desde mi pie.

-Sasuke, no seas malo, no quiero levantarme.

-Te levantarás-llevó todas la sábanas.

No tuve opción, me tuve que levantar. Me desperecé alzando mis brazos y estirándome. La camisa, aunque grande, se amoldaba a mi figura, y claro que el azabache me estaba observando detenidamente.

En ese momento, la imagen de la boda se vino a mi cabeza. Lo había olvidado por completo. Mi mente me había retrasado ese recuerdo. Me volví a sentar en la cama.

-Sasuke… lo lamento…no tienes que estar aquí, ve con tu esposa, ella de seguro te está esperando.

-No me casé. Una linda pelirrosa me abrió los ojos.

-Creo que esa linda pelirrosa no quiere recordar lo que pasó. Y quiere ponerse su ropa.

-Tu ropa está allí-señaló una silla en un rincón.

Me acerqué hasta mi objetivo y tomé mi ropa en mis manos.

-Voy a vestirme-tiré mi ropa en la cama.

-No te detengas por mí.

Lo miré frunciendo el ceño.

-Muy gracioso-me acerqué a él y lo empujé, sacándolo del cuarto.

-Este es mi habitación-se quejó.

-Pero yo necesito privacidad.

Después de unos segundos ya estaba lista, llevaba puesto el mismo vestido rosa que llevaba en la mañana.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y me asomé en busca del azabache.

-Sasuke-lo llamé.

Caminé por los pasillos de la mansión. Lo llamé varias veces sin respuesta. Cuando pensé que se había ido a alguna parte, escuché los pasos de alguien, que se acercaba por atrás.

-¿Me buscabas?-preguntó.

-No hagas eso-me volteé- me asustaste.

Sonrió de medio lado y me tomó de la cintura, acercándome a él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada.

Juntó sus labios con los míos. De nuevo esa sensación extraña me inundó. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé con fervor. Tomamos aire y nos seguimos besando. Sus labios apresaban los míos con pasión y ternura.

Al separarnos, él me miró fijamente.

-Yo también te amo, Sakura.

Eso me decía que había escuchado bien lo que le dije en la iglesia.

-Entonces…¿por qué te ibas a casar con otra?

-Porque fui un idiota, pensé que tú no sentías lo mismo, pensé que estabas enamorada de mi hermano y no pude soportarlo, así que lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue casarme y tratar de olvidarte.

Lo abracé fuerte, no quería perderlo.

-Mi corazón siempre te perteneció y te pertenecerá.

-Al igual que el mío a ti.

Sus brazos me correspondieron con gusto el abrazo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-me preguntó con un tono seductor.

-¿Tu novia? ¿Qué ganaría con eso?-le pregunté inocentemente.

-Muchos besos-rozó sus labios con los míos.

Cambié mi expresión a una pensativa.

-Déjame ver… muchos besos de Sasuke Uchiha…pues suena bien…solo que también quiero otra cosa.

-Pide lo que quieras.

-Te pido fidelidad, quiero que seas fiel, nada de discotecas con chicas rubias desconocidas. ¿Sabes que puedes contraer enfermedades?

-Hmp, te prometo fidelidad.

-Entonces acepto ser tu novia. Y también iremos a hacernos ciertos estudios para ver si tienes alguna enfermedad, quien sabe después de tantas mujeres desconocidas con las que estuviste.

Eso se me había ocurrido unos segundos atrás.

-Haré lo que quieras pero no hace falta puesto que desde que supe que estaba enamorado de ti no estuve con nadie a excepción de Hikari y ella no está enferma.

-¿Cómo está ella?

Sentía remordimiento por la felicidad que sentía a costa de la tristeza de otra persona.

-Al principio lo tomó mal, pero le hice entender que podría encontrar a alguien que la amara como se merece, y terminó agradeciéndome.

-Estoy feliz por ella.

Esta vez yo lo besé, quería volver a recibir esa muestra de amor tan bonita.

-Quiero contarle a mis padres, ¿quieres ir?

-Contigo, yo voy a donde sea.


End file.
